


Fragile

by MaximusPrime



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximusPrime/pseuds/MaximusPrime
Summary: Punk meets the perfect girl for the first time. No dramas. Just finding the right person during an unexpected time.Sorry I suck at summaries and this is my first fan fic. English is also not my first language so please forgive the minor grammar lapses.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Steph Gringrich, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Maximus! Wait up!” I heard Warren calling me out while walking through the hallway.

I tried to slow down and unconsciously removed my earphone. I saw Warren running towards me and a little short of breath. His face was already flushed from running. 

“You know Warren you really need to work on your endurance,” I sarcastically said once he was able to reach out to me.

“I will. Once I level up my character.” Warren said catching his breath and I am pretty sure he was pertaining to his D&D character. “And for a tiny punk, you sure walk fast!” He added his complaint.

I snorted, “You are just really a slowpoke. Remind me why Brooke likes you again?”

“Because he’s the most adorable and geekiest of them all,” Brooke was the one who answered and was just able to catch up on us.

Warren immediately blushed and answered incoherently. He shyly looked at his girlfriend and was unable to answer.

“Ohhh… I think you broke him,” I teased Warren and he just buried his face on Brooke’s shoulder. Brooke just patted his head like a good boy.

“So what’s up lovebirds?” I asked while I continue to walk towards my locker and the 2 continued to follow me.

“Are you done with your Everyday Contest entry?” Brooke was the one who answered

I shook my head. I honestly have a few photos on hand but I don’t think they were good enough.

“No,” I sighed while I continue to walk towards my locker.

“I had the same shit.” Brooke sadly admitted. “I honestly don’t have any idea how to even start.”

“Ditto.”

“My ladies,” Warren smiled at us. “I am pretty sure you will both nail it. The most important thing is to have fun, right?”

“Yeah. You got a point there. Thanks nerd,” I said waiving my goodbye to the lovebirds, “See you both in Chemistry.” They waived their goodbyes and went to their lockers holding each other’s hand.

I sighed. I really do like these lovebirds. They look like they are really meant for each other. Same with Dana and Trevor. Victoria and Kate. Rachel and Steph. Even Court and Taylor were having a grand time with the jocks. I think I’m the only one left without any prospect in Blackwell. Rachel and Victoria are always teasing me about being asexual. But I'm sure I'm not. I had a few dates on my own but nothing seemed to work. I just don't see anyone who can pique my interest. Like them.

After getting what I need for my first class, I went to the girls washroom to isolate myself first and so I can shut whatever I’m thinking right now. Good thing there are only a few students inside when I came in and was minding their own world. I checked myself in the mirror, seeing that I was able to perfect my eyeliner skills but failed on the paint your whole face kinda thing. Also, I’m not really keen on lipstick so I used a colorless lip balm.

But I have to admit, I am really liking the color of my hair right now. It’s Ombre styled, my auburn hair on top and different color at the bottom. I colored it originally with purple a few weeks ago. Now, it started to fade and it’s turning light sea green. I am thrilled with the outcome and I will definitely do this again. I just have to make it longer so it will have a better effect.

Before getting out, I double checked my tank top to make sure that I don’t show too much skin. I topped it with my favorite red and black flannel shirt and ripped jeans. I have a lot of sneakers but my red retro styled Chucks is my favorite. 

After gaining a little confidence by being vain a bit, I dragged my slow ass to go to class. It’s still 5 minutes before the morning bell but I don’t want to be late again. Ms. Grant might be the nicest teacher here in Blackwell but she's very strict in attendance. She already warned me about detention and I don’t want to fucking waste my free time in jail.

Surprisingly, most of my friends were already inside. Dana and Trevor were already smooching at their desk. Ewww. Get a fucking room! I saw Brooke and Warren again, they were already seated and chatting about the next movie they want to see. And to my surprise, Rachel was early as well and sitting on our favorite desk (the farthest part of the room). She’s in her normal catatonic state and may have been up all night. I saw her yawning before I even reach our desk.

“Good morning sleepy head,” I greeted Rachel while I sat beside her. 

“Damn what’s good about mornings?” Rachel complained and slumped her head on the desk table.

“Ever as a grumpy bear,” I chuckled. “Steph’s keeping you up all night?”

“No. I had a date with books last night. This school never gives you any break and we just started 2 weeks ago.” She groaned.

“That’s true,” I agreed with Rach. “I felt like I aged for a decade now.”

“Ditto,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “Speaking of ageing, do you already have a plan on your birthday next week?” Rachel asked immediately changing the subject.

I shook my head. “No solid plans yet.”

“I can arrange it if you want,” Rachel said excitingly.

“As long as I still remember what happened on my birthday, I'm down on whatever you have on mind. I think my liver still hasn't forgiven me on what we did on my last birthday.” I recoiled. I remember the morning after my 17th birthday. I was hugging the toilet when I woke up. 

“Just leave it to me,” Rachel devilishly smiled at me. I'll apologize to my liver as early as now even though I know it still hates me.

Ms. Grant entered the room and stopped us from chatting. She greeted the whole class in her distinct good-natured way. After settling her books on her table, she was about to start the attendance check when a timid knock interrupted her.

“Come in,” Ms. Grant gestured. The door opened slowly as if the person who arrived was afraid to open it. I was thinking it might be Justin who’s always late and just being cautious since he will be reprimanded again for his tardiness. Instead, a girl poked her head first checking where the teacher was. When she saw Ms. Grant, she smiled shyly and went inside the room to meet her. 

Rachel and I eyed the girl who entered the room. No one has seen this girl before and she sure had caught my attention. Actually, she caught the attention of everyone in the room.

“Oh wow. A new hottie classmate!” Rachel whispered excitedly.

I have to agree. This is the first time I have check out a new student. I couldn’t take my eyes off her. I've never seen such a perfect specimen in my entire life. I know all of my friends are gorgeous and head turners especially Rachel but she got a presence that is overwhelming me in a good way. I really can’t describe it.

Eyeing her from head to foot, she's wearing a dark blue beanie, a white Converse shirt, black tattered tight fitting jeans and black Janoski. Not too girly which made me hopeful for some weird reason. It’s weird because I’ve never ogled a girl before. 

She’s also tall. I am pretty sure she’s taller than Victoria and Vic is already taller than any of us. Her strawberry blond hair was just below her perfect jawline and looked really cool in her beanie. 

The new girl went straight to Ms. Grant’s desk and gave her a slip. Most likely her enrollment form. While our teacher was checking her papers, she took a quick glance in the room and it gave me a better angle of her face. My dog, she even look better when she faced us. She got blue eyes which was complimented by her beanie. I can easily find myself melting in those eyes

“Welcome to Blackwell, Ms. Price.” Ms. Grant gave her paper back. “Go get a seat so we can start the class now,” She gave a polite nod to our teacher and uttered a soft thank you which Ms. Grant acknowledged. She held the straps of her back pack tightly which made her a cute but scared grade schooler. Her head was down to avoid eye contact. To my delight, she took the vacant seat that’s closer to us. 

“What a babe…right Max?” I heard Rachel whispered to me which got me a bit distracted for a moment. I saw her mischievous grin when I faced her. I am pretty sure she’s thinking what I'm thinking right now. I am starting to fear for my life. I’ve known Rachel ever since she moved in Arcadia. And it’s clear from her grin that she knew I like this new student.

The new girl quietly looked around, probably still observing and noticed us staring at her. I immediately took my eyes off her. She might think I'm perving which is partly true. 

But Rachel being… well…Rachel, waived at her which the new girl smiled politely and nodded at her. I pretended the whole time that I didn’t see the interaction and acting very interested in Ms. Grant’s attendance check. 

“I thought I will never see the day when Maxine Caulfield finally takes an interest to someone else other than her camera,” Rachel continued to teased me.

My face went on beet red but I ignored Amber’s shit right now. I have never been grateful in my life when my name was called by Ms. Grant.

“Caulfield, Max?”

“Here Ms. Grant!” I answered with an unusual high pitch. Rachel snorted and tried to contain her laughter which left me groaning in frustration. 

“Amber,” I started my warning. “Please don’t do this right now.”

“Oh this is totally not over, Caulfield” Rachel giggled like a kid. She didn't say anything after that but I am pretty sure she's scheming something. 

Ms. Grant starts to review us on the lessons that we had yesterday. I tried to look so interested but I am catching my own self stealing glances on this new girl. When we're about to start for a new one, she asks us to open our Chem book and to take down notes. 

I noticed that the new girl does not have a book yet. Rachel, by some miracle had brought her book. I had some weird premonition that a hurricane will suddenly flatten Arcadia Bay. These are the signs that the end is nigh: Me having a crush and Rachel bringing her school book to class. This never happen in whatever reality we’re in.

Unfortunately Rachel also noticed that the new girl has no Chem book yet. Rachel smiled mischievously at me and fear ran through my veins. Before I could stop her, she raised her hand to catch our teacher’s attention. 

“Ms. Grant?” 

“Yes, Ms. Amber?”

“Our new classmate does not have a book yet. She can join us on our table to share our book.”

The new girl looked in our direction, her face looked surprised. Rachel smiled and winked at her. She reciprocated Rachel’s offer with a shy and sheepish grin.

Rachel, she already gave you her 2 smiles since she came in. I am going to kick your ass if she takes interest at you. 

“Good point, Ms. Amber,” Ms. Grant shifted her attention to the new student. “You may go to their desk so they can share their book with you.”

She-whom-I-MUST-know-her-name, stood up, took her notepad with her and went to our desk. 

“H-hi!” She smiled and greeted us. Dog, that face should be illegal. It almost killed me on the spot. I forgot to breathe when she got closer. 

“Hi!” Rachel confidently said and stretched her right arm for a hand shake. “I'm Rachel Amber.”

The girl took her hand for a quick shake. “Chloe Price.”

“Welcome to Blackwell Prison, Chloe.” Chloe snorted. “This is my fellow inmate, Maxine Caulfield.”

I rolled my eyes to Rachel even though my heart was beating dangerously fast. I need to mask this giddiness that was trying to burst out. I have a reputation to keep. I don’t want them to see this side of me. The side that I want to pounce on this girl right now and fuck her repeatedly. If they can read what’s on my mind right now, Rachel might convert into Catholicism and be a nun. 

So I masked my inner desires and offered Chloe a handshake. Chloe immediately took it and smiled at me. Holy shit! Her hand was the softest I've ever held. I think I’ve died a little. I might not wash my hands after this. 

“It's Max, never Maxine.” I managed to say not knowing where I got the composure.

“Hi Max!” Chloe then looked at me and asked permission. “Is it okay if I sit beside you?” 

You can fucking sit on my lap all you want, Chloe!

But I tried to be classy and said, “Of course. It will be hard for you to read the book if you just stand there.”

Chloe snorted and laughed a little. It was music to my ears. She then grabbed a chair and sat beside me. My senses went all haywire seeing how close she is. I can literally smell what shampoo and body lotion she used. 

“So where are you from, Chloe?” Rachel distracted me for a moment which I think I am grateful right now. But I will not fucking admit it to her face.

“Seattle,” Chloe answered. “My dad and I just recently moved here couple of days ago.”

“Cool. You live in the dorms as well?” Chloe just shook her head. 

“What's your major?” Rachel continued her interview. 

“STEM. How about the 2 of you?”

“Art. Both Max and I are into Photography.”

“That’s awesome! Show me your portfolios sometime” Chloe said.

“I said I’m into photography, but I want to be in front of it and not behind. Max here has a great portfolio.” Rachel immediately put me on the spot.

“Don’t believe, Rachel,” I immediately back pedaled. “I have a portfolio but I don't think it's great.” I answered truthfully. Prepare to be disappointed, Chloe.

“Well I still look forward to it.” Chloe shrugged but her smile was so sincere. “Digital or analog?”

“Analog all the way,” I answered her proudly. 

“That is awesome. It's a dying art.” She seemed genuinely impressed which making me blush like an idiot.

“Our little Maxine here is a closeted hippie.” Rachel mockingly cooed me. I rolled my eyes on her. Chloe, on the other hand, looked impressed. 

“Well you got me there, Max. I thought I’ve met a hard core punk.” Rachel laughed at Chloe’s reaction.

“I’m gonna kill you later, Rachel,” I muttered under my breath which they both heard and laughed.

“Ahem…” A deliberate cough from Ms. Grant stopped our conversation. When we settled down, she spoke with an amused tone. “I really like that you all are being friendly to your new classmate. But I hope the notes are taking down by itself right now. You should set a good example to her.”

“Of course, Ms. Grant.” Rachel smiled sweetly to our teacher which she immediately fell into. When she was not looking at us anymore, we quietly laughed to ourselves like crazy. It felt so natural with Chloe, like we've known her for a long time now. Her presence feels so light and my day was starting to get good.

The three of us eventually settled down and started to take down notes especially Chloe. I realized she’s left handed and because we share the same desk, my right arm was almost touching her left. A few accidental bumps that made me queasy with excitement had her uttering a quick sorry and a sheepish grin. I just always reply to her that it’s okay even if it makes me want to grab her hand and claim her mine.

Rachel was silently spectating this while pretending to write down notes. I can see from my peripheral vision that she’s writing FLAMES in her notebook using our names. Normally it should only be FLAME but Rachel added S for Sex. I gave her a subtle nudge on her shoulder to make her stop. She answered me with a snicker and continued torturing me. Dog, why do I have a sudden urge to check our FLAMES result?

A silent vibration both got our attention. Rachel and I both took out our phones discreetly. Victoria sent a message to our group chat.

Victoria: @Warren @Brooke @Dana @Trevor @Max @Rach

Victoria: U all have Chem this morning, right? 

Warren: Yes, y tho? 

Victoria: Good. You may have seen a new girl joining your class today. Her name’s Chloe Price. She's cool just shy at first. 

Thanks for the warning Victoria. You should have told us before our class started. At least I would have been prepared. 

Victoria: Babysit her for a moment please. If she needs anything, let me know. 

Rachel: We got her. Right @Max?

I am going to kill Rachel. She's grinning all over me like Christmas came early for her. 

Max: Yes. 

Victoria: Thanks Max. You might need to extend your help later. She got the most boring morning classes like you do. 

I stopped myself from grinning stupidly when I read Victoria’s message. I got History as my next class and Rachel has a different schedule. I can hog Chloe all by myself without someone watching us. 

I faced Chloe while she was absorbed in taking down notes. I cleared my throat before calling her out.

“Chloe?” I asked quietly. Chloe heard me immediately and looked at my direction.

“Yes Max?”

“You got History on your next class?” 

“Yeah. You as well?” Chloe asked back and I can see a faint of excitement in her eyes. Or it might be just my imagination. I couldn’t tell.

“Yes. Unfortunately we got the most sleep inducing morning classes.”

Chloe suppressed her laugh which is really cute. I found myself smiling goofily at her. 

“Well at least I am not the only one who will snore later in class,” Chloe teased in sweetest way. She looked at me straight through my eyes and I feel like melting right now. 

“Y- yeah. You got me there to snooze with you.” Holy shit! Are you cereal right now? Why such a dork?

A loud laugh from Rachel saved me from further embarrassment and the class got interrupted because of her. Ms. Grant looked at her, confused. 

“Oh sorry…umm got a cough thing.” Rachel offered apologetically. 

Ms. Grant just shook her head and let us continue the self study. Both Chloe and I were looking at her confused at what happened. I am so going to get an application for a new best friend.

“Drop it, Snooze Birds.” Rachel rolled her eyes but was smiling at us knowingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe didn’t leave our desk for the remainder of our class. We listened to Ms. Grant in comfortable silence but it also gave me a contentment just to sit beside Chloe. I can get use to this.

Once we were dismissed, Chloe immediately took her bag from her previous desk to my dismay but was easily replaced with giddiness when she waited for me and Rachel to leave the room. I really can’t placed what I’m feeling right now. It made me shiver in excitement that I have never felt before. I am starting to like it.

We walked towards our next class, chatting comfortably about anything under the sun. It was effortless, especially when Rachel left us for her next class. I didn’t know that I can talk to a total stranger like this. It normally takes time before I even felt comfortable chatting and even joking to someone else. But Chloe made it easy. Or maybe I really am desperate to know this person.

Before reaching the classroom though, a familiar voice called us out.

“There she is,” Victoria said and we both stopped and greeted our friend. 

Chloe spun with excitement, saw Victoria and Kate behind her and immediately hugged Victoria. 

“Icky Vicky!!!”Chloe announced while hugging her friend.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Price!” Victoria warned her and Chloe howled in laughter. Both Kate and I immediately looked at each other, amused, especially on the Icky Vicky part. No one dared to call names to our Arcadia Bay’s Ice Queen. Well not in her face anyway.

“Why are you not answering my messages?” Victoria asked with her eyebrow raised.

Chloe knotted her forehead for a moment, took out her phone from her pocket and saw Victoria’s messages.

“Oh… you were texting. Sorry I didn’t notice. I was chatting with Max,” Chloe said and placed her hand on my shoulder. I started to get giddy again. “You already know Max, right?” I snorted but smiled at her.

Victoria rolled her eyes to Chloe. “Of course, nerd. Max and I are friends. She’s into photography like me. But I also want you to meet Kate, my girlfriend,” Victoria introduced Kate to Chloe.

Kate was about to say ‘Hi!’ to Chloe but Chloe had a different plan instead. She grinned and I was afraid it might tear her beautiful face and hugged Kate tightly to Kate’s surprised. Victoria was just smiling proudly at her friend.

“Oh my god, I’ve finally met you!!” Chloe said after hugging Kate which was still blushing. “Victoria talks about you all the time and it made my ears bleed.”

“I did not!” It’s now Victoria’s turn to blush. 

Chloe faced Kate and me and mouthed, “Yes she did!” and it made us laughed.

“Chloe you fucking moron! Don’t embarrass me in front of my friends!” Victoria was now throwing her temper tantrums. Chloe just laughed at her but placed her shoulder around Victoria.

"So you have History as well, Vic?” Chloe asked changing the subject.

“No, thank god. I just checked on you and see if you need something. You're not replying to my texts!” Chloe just snorted at her.

“How sweet, Vic. Max here is a real sweetheart. She’s been helping me a lot.” Chloe smiled at me and I can feel my blush coming out again. Oh dork, not now!

But it didn’t escape Victoria and I saw her smirk. “Yeah, Max’s cool. Rachel had told me that she already got you.” Victoria gave me a knowing grin which made me groan. Of course, Rachel had already told her. 

Good thing Chloe was oblivious and gave me a grateful smile which I immediately reciprocated.

“I just wanted to see if Rachel’s right. I guessed that true,” Victoria continued and I just want to murder Rachel right now.

“Y-yeah, I’ve got her, Victoria.” I assured her, “And tell Rachel… she’s dead later.” I enunciated the last word in conviction and raised my eyebrow. Victoria laughed and Chloe just looked at us, lost and everything.

“Why? What did she do?” Chloe asked. 

“Oh nothing, Chloe. I’ll see you both later,” Victoria smiled sweetly to Chloe and Chloe just nodded at her still looking confused. Victoria then turned to me, “Thanks Max, just don’t turn my friend to the dark side.”

“Really? Star Wars reference?” I just smiled and waived goodbye at them while they went on their way to their next class.

Chloe and I both went inside the most boring class in the world but I don’t really care now. She’s with me. She gave her enrollment slip to Mr. Andrews and we sat beside each other. This is one of the class where you can seat at the farthest part of the room and the teacher won't care. 

We tried, as in really tried, to listen for a few minutes about Roman history but my eyes were starting to droop instantly. But as much as I want to fall asleep I stop myself. I really want to know this beautiful girl beside me. 

So I took the courage and took out my notepad and wrote something on it. I gave it to Chloe for her to read. 

‘Want to play 21 questions?’

Chloe looked at me, smirked and wrote back.

‘Sure’

This is amazeballs. So I started the game.

M: Full name, age. 

C: Chloe Elizabeth Price, 18. You?

M: Maxine Caulfield. 17. 

C: Fave movie?

M: Blade Runner

Chloe beamed at me when she saw my answer and mouthed, ‘That’s my favorite too.’ 

M: Let’s watch that together. How about favorite video games?

C: Hell yeah let’s do it! Video games? A lot! But Last of Us and Suikoden 2 are my all time fave.

C: You play video games as well?

M: Warcraft, LOL. We should play sometimes.

Chloe gave me a thumbs up sign.

C: It’s a date. Movie plus video games.

M: (๑>ᴗ<๑)

C: Really? EMOJIS? 눈_눈

M: Yes. EMOJIS! (☞ﾟ∀ﾟ)☞

C: (-■_■)

M: Coffee or tea

C: Coffee. Eww tea.

M: It's not that bad! Kate and I always have a weekly tea session. Where you live now if your not taking the dorms? 

C: Home with dad. 

I noticed she just wrote ‘dad’ and not parents but I let it off. Must be a sensitive topic to explore.

C: Are you a local here? 

M: Lived and born here. 

C: Cool. Facebook or Instagram? 

M: Tumblr and Instagram. Text or Call?

C: Depends. Probably both. But texts are fine mostly. 

I bit my lip while reading her answer. I took a bold move and wrote my next question. 

M: Cool. Phone number? 

Chloe smiled and blushed when she read it. But I honestly can't read what's on her mind now. She immediately wrote her reply but I am afraid to look at what she's writing.

C: 555 311 5778. And I will be very disappointed if I won't hear anything from you, Ms. Caulfield. 

I smiled but mostly to my relief that Chloe didn't find it too forward. Instead of answering her I took out my phone, copied her number and texted her. 

Max: And I will be very disappointed as well if you will not reply to my text, Ms. Price.

Chloe showed her smirk when she read my text message. I will probably dream about her cool smirk later. She was about to reply when a loud coughing from our teacher was heard to interrupt us. 

“Ms. Price, can you kindly stand up and tell us the famous last words of Julius Caesar? Or you can tell us who you’re texting right now. Your choice,” Mr. Andrews’s smug face was getting into my nerves. He knew that he put Chloe on the spot. This made the whole class laugh. 

Asshole! How dare you mock Chloe!? Oh dog, this is entirely my fault. Victoria will assassinate me.

I was about to call his bullshit and tell him that no one is interested in Julius’ last words. But Chloe calmly put her hand on my shoulder to stop me and stood up. 

“Et tu Brute? Meaning ‘You too, Bruce?’ was the modern cultural phrase inspired by William Shakespeare in the late Middle Ages.” Chloe started speaking and the whole class went quiet and stared at her. Not believing that the new student knew the answer. Even our teacher was stunned.

Chloe continued, “However everyone educated knew that this is not true. He is thought to have spoken in Latin or Greek. ‘Kaì sú, téknon?’ meaning, ‘You too, child?’ is the most popular accepted option.” She paused for a moment, looked at everyone who’s staring at her. 

She smirked, “I could go on and give you more speculations but I believe a grunt from him as his last words would be more acceptable in my opinion.”

Chloe answered fluidly without batting an eye and with great confidence. This left me with my mouth hanging open as well as the whole class. It put Mr. Andrews in silent awe but tried to get back on his feet.

“Wonderful, Ms. Price. But I hope this served as a warning that no phones are allowed in class.”

“Yes of course. It won't happen again.” Chloe nodded and sat down. She caught me with my mouth open in shock. She smirked again, oh my dog, that smirk, placed her hand on my chin and gently closed it. She then winked at me and went back in listening to class.

Okay, this is fucking too good to be true. Chloe’s on a different level. She's the most perfect person in my whole wide world right now. Damn sexy with brains! Color me intrigued!

….

Lunch is one of my favorite part of the day. But I realized that this will also be last part that I can be with Chloe. Most of my classes in the afternoon are dedicated for my major. And since we both have different majors, we don't get to share any classes again other than Chem and History.

This bums me a lot especially that I get to share Chloe with everyone else during lunch. Victoria and Chloe already knew each other back in Seattle. Chloe’s dad worked as a company lawyer for Chase Space. Atty. Price is now the company lawyer for Pan Estates but still a chief legal advisor for Victoria’s dad.. So Nathan and Victoria were automatically friends with Chloe and they tend to hogged them to themselves. 

Chloe and I were not able to hang out as much as I want for the entire lunch. Except for a few glances and shared laughs, most of the time she's surrounded with Victoria and Nathan.

And it's making me feel I don't know… jealous! I have only known Chloe for half a day now and knowing that there are people who knew her for a longer time makes me feel jealous. I know I shouldn't be. Nathan already has Sam Myers and Victoria is smitten with Kate Marsh. And it’s not their fault if they have known Chloe before. But I can't help it to become jealous when Chloe have asked Victoria to go with her somewhere to help her with something. They left us just saying their quick goodbyes to everyone and headed wherever they’re going. That’s the last time I’ve seen Chloe for the rest of the school day.

The afternoon dragged as slow as I can take it. I have not received any text messages from Chloe during class and I really don’t want to initiate because she might get in trouble again. When the last bell rings, I was the first one to head towards the door. Hoping that I can catch a glimpse of Chloe.

“Hey Maximum Scowler!” I heard Justin called me out while heading outside. I stopped for a moment and face him.

“Want to hang out with us in skate park? Rachel and the rest will be there.”

Skating has been one of my greatest escapes during my stressful days. I can consider this as one of the most stressful and confusing one. I smiled at Justin and gave him a thumbs up. Fuck Chloe. I’m pretty sure she’s busy with our other friends right now.

“Cool! Let’s go to the parking lot. Rachel is waiting for us.”

And true enough, Rachel was already waiting outside her car and texting. Most likely it’s Steph the way she smiles while reading. When she saw me, she smiled beaming at me but didn’t say a word and I didn’t care. She’s walking in a mighty thin ice right now after she told Victoria about my reactions to Chloe. We immediately got in the car along with Justin, Trevor and Dana and went straight to the skate park.

Good thing they were only a few people in the park today. Rachel and I took a sit in the half pipe with our feet dangling. Justin offered us a joint which Rachel and I immediately took.

We were enjoying the view while smoking and had a few run on my board to remove any tension that I am feeling right now. I took the smoke from Rachel, pulled out a long drag before letting it all out. We were having a good time for almost an hour now when I felt another person sit beside me without any warning. I thought it would be Warren or anyone from our friends but when I checked it, I saw the most beautiful person in the world, sitting so close and smiling at me.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Chloe greeted in her husky voice.

My jaw dropped and I felt like I melted in those blue eyes. “C-Chloe? You're here!” All the tension that I tried to release came back in an instant when I saw this beautiful fucking face.

Chloe laughed and took my hand and held it in her both hands. “Yes Maximum Non Believer. I am here.”

“Chloe stop it. You're turning Max into a tomato.” I heard Victoria’s voice while she sits beside Chloe. Chloe pouted her lips like a kid denied of candy and removed her hold on me. Damn you Victoria. You are no fun! Kate followed after and sat beside Victoria. She waived her hands to acknowledge us and we waived back.

“Hey Chloe! Thanks for coming. You didn’t get lost, right?” Rachel shouted at her and Chloe laughed. It was the sweetest music to my ears right now.

“Victoria and Kate led me here. I had help,” Chloe answered Rachel and Rachel just laughed.

So this is Rachel’s idea! That girl! I’m going to kill her slowly. I scowled at her but Rachel just said, “You’re welcome!” And bowed at me. She’s really impossible.

“Never heard of GPS, Price?” I teased trying to recover from my shock. But here I am only thinking on how to get lost in those eyes.

“Pfft. The only map that I know aside from the back of my hand is the Summoner’s Rift.”

I genuinely laughed at her reference. “Nerd.”

“Cute Punk!” Chloe beamed and smiled sweetly at me.

I am feeling the blush coming off my cheeks again which I really don’t want her to see. So I called Rachel out and have asked her to pass me the blunt. I took the long drag and released it along with my building up tension. Chloe was watching me and never taking off her eyes on me. I chuckled and offered her the joint.

Chloe’s eyes got wide and immediately shook her head. I snorted at her reaction and she just smiled at me with apologetic eyes. Chloe then noticed the board on my left side.

“Is that yours?” 

I looked at my prized possession and handed it to her. Chloe took it, checking the style and decals with nod of approval .

“This is sick, Max.” Chloe complimented. She subtly check Victoria, who is now absorbed with Kate then ask me in a low voice. “Can I borrow it?”

“You know how to use it?” She surprised me but made me nervous as well.

“A bit. Not really good at it.” She admitted but still keeping the same volume.

“Cool. Just don’t hurt yourself,” I nodded reluctantly. She really looks fragile and I am afraid that she might shatter like a glass.

Chloe winked at me and gave me a reassuring smile. She carefully placed her back pack in the wired fence, still checking if Victoria noticed her. When Victoria took out her phone to check it, without warning, she started to skate down from the top of half pipe. 

I stood up immediately, I tried to stop her but she was too fast for me. I watched in total fear that she might not make it.

“The fuck Caulfield!” I heard Victoria called and rushed on me. I winced when I saw her reaction. “Why did you let Price take your board?” Victoria was in full panic mode which is not helping my nerves right now.

“S-she asked nicely.” I tried to retaliate.

“Relax Vic. It was Chloe’s idea,” Kate went to my side and comforted her girlfriend. 

“If anything happens to her…” Victoria tried to warn me but shouts from Rachel and the rest distracted us. I feared for the worst. We instantly looked where the commotion was and saw Chloe doing some rad tricks on the half pipe. We realized that their shouts were cheers and not due to fear.

Victoria blew an irritated huff from her nose and just said, “Show off.”

I was unable to remove my eyes on this dazzling girl. “Not really good my ass.” Shook my head while saying that mostly to myself. But can’t help but to admire Chloe. Especially when she does a trick and her shirt partially showed her tone abs. 

Is there anything that she’s not even good at?

After a few minutes of Chloe’s showing off in the half pipe, she went back to where we’re seated and gave my board back.

“Thanks Max. You got some rad board there,” Chloe gave my board back and I noticed the little sweat that formed on her forehead, her face slightly flushed. She removed her beanie, took a bottle of water from her bag and drank it. She then ran her hands through her hair, pushing it back before shoving on her beanie again. 

And here I am just stunned and totally staring at her. Chloe must have noticed it. She smirked and winked at me.

Okay she’s hot! I really have hots for this girl. Where have she been all my life?

“Price you ass!” Victoria called her out and Chloe just smiled at her apologetically. “William will kill me!”

Chloe chuckled and playfully punched Victoria’s shoulder. “Dad will kill me first. No worries.”

I really don’t know why Victoria was being over protective to Chloe. I am sure she has her reason and she’s just being a good friend. But she's becoming overbearing and annoying.

But Chloe seemed chill about it and was even playfully annoying Victoria. Kate even joined and laughed with them. An alarm from Chloe's watch broke their light hearted banter that made Chloe groan. She then took her back pack and went to the parking lot. I heard Victoria asked her if she needs help but she just smiled at her and said no. 

I was about to ask where she's going but Rachel interrupted us. “You guys hungry? Is Two Whales sounds good?”

Now that she asked, my stomach started to growl. But my interest in Chloe was growling even more. 

“You coming, Victoria?” I asked her hoping that if she said yes, Chloe might join us.

Victoria snorted. “You really asking me or Price?” Fucking busted.

I stood. I opened my mouth to answer but closed it again. I realized that every second I stalled, I’m giving her the answer. Victoria smirked at me and just said, “Figures.”

“I can’t join, unfortunately. I have a paper to finish for Advance Literature.”

“We all are. But that’s not even due until next week.” I complained.

“I won’t lose sleep on it. But why don’t you ask Chloe, directly?”

“Ask me what?” Chloe asked as she got back from the parking lot.

I was about to ask her but Rachel beats me. 

“Max wants to ask if you would like to eat her,” Rachel interjected instead. 

I groaned unable to give a quick comeback and Victoria snorted. Chloe on the other hand blushed furiously and her mouth was left open.

Kate saved the day and explained it to Chloe. “They wanted to know if you want to eat at Two Whales with them. Unfortunately, we can’t. But Max here can join you in your car so you won’t get lost.”

“Yeah sure. I am down with it.” Chloe recovered.

So it has been decided. I found out that the Ford F150 that I saw in the school’s parking lot earlier when we met Rachel was Chloe’s truck. I asked Justin to join us in the truck so that Chloe will feel at ease with me all because of Rachel’s fault and he agreed immediately. It’s also my way on making sure I will not eat Chloe when were alone in her car. Or let her eat me. I am not that choosy either. Urghh! I just don’t trust myself with this beautiful person.


	3. Chapter 3

We got in the diner within a few minutes which Justin did the most talking by complimenting Chloe’s truck. The only exchange that Chloe and I had were the glances that I caught her doing in her rear mirror to check on me at the back seat. Once I caught her, I made face to her which made her laugh and left Justin confused by Chloe’s sudden outburst.

Good thing there's not a lot of people in the diner right now. We were able to secure two tables for us and Rachel joined us on the table with Chloe to my dismay. However, she was quite occupied with Steph on the phone so she barely talks to us. I took the seat beside the window and Chloe sat beside me. Chloe and I were debating whether to get hamburger, Belgian waffles or bacon omelet but Rachel shut the hell out of us. I ended up ordering the waffles, Rachel with her burger and Chloe got the bacon omelet. We just had to switch our plates every now and then so we can taste all the goodies in Two Whales.

“Ok that is really goood!” Chloe immediately complimented when she tasted my waffles. 

“See, I told you getting waffles is the best choice,” I gave her a smug grin.

“Mine was not bad. You can never go wrong with bacon. And I also need to watch my sugar intake.” 

“Why? Are you on a diet?”

“No,” Chloe answered flatly. “I am one damn sexy nerd. Thank you very much!” I dramatically faced palmed myself but deep down, I fucking knew she’s right.

Believe me, Chloe. I know. Not to mention, that perfect ass.

“I should buy some for my dad,” Chloe said while getting another spoon from my waffles.

“So you’re a daddy’s girl?” I teased the nerd.

“Well I don’t have much choice. I am his only daughter and I never knew my mom.” Chloe said with nonchalance. 

“Oh.” Oh shit. This is awk.

Chloe must have noticed my reaction and she kindly smiled at me. She placed her hand on my hair and messed it up. I gave her a stinky eye while I try to fix my hair.

“I didn’t mean it in a bad way. Sorry. I don't even feel bad at all. I only knew my mom from her pictures. She died due to heart failure when she was in labor with me.”

I nodded at her. “Well to make it even, my parents are divorced. My dad lives in East Coast while my mom was never around most of the time.”

“Hmmm… that sucks. Dad may be working his ass a lot but he’s always there for me. Victoria likes him a lot. He's like a second dad to her. She was ecstatic when we moved here. I hope you could also meet him someday.” Chloe was too sincere when she said it.

My heart fluttered hearing her say it. I miss my dad a lot. I don’t want to admit that to her face that I might be more of a daddy’s girl compared to her. But instead of being honest, I teased her instead.

“You should date me first before we could go to the that deep level of meeting the parents.” I smirked.

Chloe’s face went from confused to realization then embarrassment. It was so cute. Especially when her face looked like a ripe tomato.

“You should do that again so I can take a picture!”

“Oh my god, Caulfield, you’re killing me here!” Chloe tried to hid her face using both off her hands.

I laughed at her reaction and tried to remove her hands. She refused to remove it but instead hid her hands and face on the table. But I can still see her blush from the side of her cheeks.

I changed my tactics here and took the bold step. I tickled her on her side and got the reaction that I wanted. She jumped at my touch and removed her hands and face from the table. She tried to look angry but trying to hide her smile.

“Ticklish aren’t you?” I smiled coyly at her and that made her blushed even more. This girl was really easy to tease.

I attempted to tickle her again and landed successfully. I am so aware on every touches that we are having right now. And it makes me feel… I don’t know. I have never felt something like this before. She was able to catch my wrists on my next attempt and I tried to wiggle free but she got more creative. She got closer to me, hands still holding my wrist and buried her face on my shoulder blade.

Her warm body was now so close to me that I fear she will hear how fast my heart beats. When I didn’t move for a few seconds, Chloe lessen her grip and I tried to wriggle myself free again. But I didn’t succeed because she tighten it again. Chloe then removed her head from my shoulder to my dismay. I would really love for her to release my grip so I can squish her closer to me. To my surprise, Chloe went closer to me again and whispered softly through my ears.

“Please stop, Max. I might hurt you,” Chloe whispered so close to my ears and I can feel her warm breath. Her lips was almost touching my ears. I just want to melt on those lips right now.

I immediately stopped struggling. Tried to compose myself before whispering back to Chloe in the same manner that she did earlier. 

“You’re not gonna hurt me, I guarantee you. But don’t worry I will stop,” I whispered back and deliberately use my seductive voice that I have never used before to anyone.

It looked like it worked. Because Chloe slowly removed her grip while looking directly through my eyes. I stared back, getting lost in her blue eyes. She seemed stunned and lost the ability to speak. Here I am savoring every moment of my victory. And also my new found talent in seducing this person.

Take your own medicine, Chloe. Caulfield – 1; Price – 0.

A loud deliberate cough was heard from the other side of the table and it woke our little trance. We both looked at Rachel, who made the noise, and we saw her smirking at us like she had found out our deep darkest secret.

“You both completely forgot that I am here, right?” Rachel teased and was eyeing our reaction. “Go get a room!”

We both jerked away from each other, with a sudden realization that we were not alone. We went back to eating our food, with blushes from our face and not looking at Rachel.

Rachel was watching our reaction and she laughed out loud. Good thing our friends on the other table were also busy in their own world and laughing at something we don’t know. They didn’t notice what was happening on our table.

“Rach, get a life,” I tried to waive her off but apparently she’s not finished yet.

“If I have known that I will just be a 3rd wheel here, I should have ask Justin to get us a new table.”

“And now you know how I feel with you and Steph,” I grumbled in my little corner, arms folded.

“Aww such a cutie patootie. You know you both really are cute together.”

“Compared to both of you and Steph, we’ll be the most adorable couple. Right, Chloe?” I looked at Chloe who still hasn’t recovered from Rachel’s teasing. She looked at me and my eyes were pleading her to get along with me. I just hope she treat it as a joke. Or maybe I hope she will take it seriously.

Chloe must have seen my desperation because she immediately played along with me. She grabbed me so I could get near her, put her arms around me. Chloe smiled at me in her sweetest way before facing Rachel.

“Of course, Maximum cuteness!” Chloe said proudly. To put cherry on top, I grabbed Chloe’s right hand which softly laid on my left shoulder and held it. I intertwined my fingers which to my delight, Chloe reciprocated.

Holy shit! Why does our hands fit together perfectly? I have never held hands this way before. Not even to the lame dates I had. This is the first time it made me feel…so right. 

“Oh my god!” Rachel squealed with excitement while my heart skips a few beeps. “I can die of cuteness right now! How should we brand this couple? Caulprice? Nah. Too mouthful…” Rachel thought for a quick moment. Then slammed her hands on the table. “Pricefield! That fits perfectly. 

Chloe looked at me with confusion in her eyes but it was so adorable I could melt right now. She still didn’t remove her hand.

“What is she talking about? Is this a thing with your friends?”

I just winked at her but I rolled my eyes towards Rachel. “This is your comeback for the Amberich crap that I keep on teasing you, right?” I said to Rachel pertaining to the combination of Rachel and Steph’s last name.

“Guilty as charge,” Rachel said it with pride. “But you can’t deny that Pricefield is catchy.”

Chloe laughed while I groaned to her. Another alarm from Chloe’s watch made us stop on what we were talking and she removed her arms to switch it off. I am already missing her touch.

“Sorry,” Chloe sighed while taking her bag. “I need to excuse myself for moment.” She said very nicely and politely that all we can do was nod at her.

“Sure Chlo, take your time.” Chloe smiled and took her bag with her. Rachel and I watched curiously on where she was going and we saw her go inside the washroom.

“What’s up with that?” Rachel asked me when she was out of earshot.

“I don’t know.” I shrugged. It made me curious but feel a little uneasy about it.

“Maybe she’s reporting to her true girlfriend,” Rachel tried to struck a nerve within me. 

“No…” I tried to reason out. “This is the second time it happened. The first one was in the skate park. She had to go to her truck and do something. If she’s only texting or calling someone else, she doesn’t need to go that far away from us.”

“It’s because you’re there.” Rachel pointed out.

“Come on, we barely knew each other. She was sweet earlier but I can’t say she’s totally flirting with me.” I recalled. “I remember Victoria asking her if she needs help. Chloe declined. I’m sure Vic will not offer that if she’s only going to text someone.”

Rachel pondered for a moment. “Okay, you got a strong case in that. But it sure is weird.”

“You can say that again.” I agreed.

Rachel then gave me a knowing grin, “And I can really say that you really look cute together.” She squealed.

I groaned. “Don’t give me any ideas, Rachel. Chloe is on a different level. Did you see how beautiful she is? She’s way above me.”

“Oh don’t look down yourself, cutie Maxine. You are definitely beautiful as well.”

“You're only saying that because you're my best friend.”

“I know you think I am biased but it’s the truth. A lot of guys have been trying to get your attention. I admit that seeing you like this with a girl surprised me a bit but I can say that I am happy for you.” Rachel said with intense look in her eyes. It made me happy for some weird reason. Something that made me warm inside that I haven’t felt for a very long time.

But I still don’t want to get my hopes up. Chloe might just being nice and I might be reading it wrong. I have only known this person for almost a day now and it’s bad to count the chicken through the eggs. I know what it felt to be disappointed since all my life has been a big disappointment. I don’t want to go all in and gambling away the only sanity that I have.

“Let’s see what happens. But right now, let me enjoy this…whatever this is, first.”

“Take your time.” Rachel said. “But remember, the early bird gets the worm. As you said, Chloe is on a different level. Aside from you, someone was already eyeing her in our class.”

I raised my eyebrow. “And who the fuck is that?”

“A certain girl named Megan Weaver.” Rachel answered while checking her nails. But she’s checking my reaction on her peripheral vision.

Of course, it should be Megan. 

Megan had been too open about her sexuality and had tried her best to trap any willing participants. Most of the time, she ghosted them after getting what she wants. Chloe’s sudden existence certainly rocked her world and I’m pretty sure she’s dying to get her hands on her. I really don’t fucking care what she does in her life however, if she touch Chloe, I will fucking end her.

“I don’t care.” I said lying through my teeth. Rachel raised her eyebrow at me, smirked but didn’t say anything.

I am dying to know what Megan is doing to catch Chloe’s attention and Rachel knows it. However I don’t want to give Rachel that satisfaction to torture me more on Chloe. 

But fuck that! My strength not to care was immediately waning down especially now that Rachel has an upper hand and she’s using it. She was staring at me, testing my patience while drinking her soda deliberately slow and not removing her eye contact at me.

“Okay fine. Give me the fucking deets!” I swallowed my pride and Rachel laughed at my own distress.

“Oh I like this new Max. I’ve never seen you with a crush and it’s soooo cute!” Rachel gushed at me and I rolled my eyes at her. 

“Yeah yeah whatever. Answer me, Amber.”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing? What the fuck is nothing?”

“Chloe did nothing. Megan tried to corner her and sit beside her but Chloe immediately escaped by tailing me instead. And you know Megan. She can’t fucking do anything if I’m around.” 

That’s true. Megan was okay but she’s not our friend. She always stay out of our way especially Rachel. She knows that Rachel is also a lesbian and they don’t want to enter each other’s territory.

“Megan didn't even had a chance. When we were asked to get partners to solve that calculus problem, Megan attempted to get Chloe. But Chloe hid behind my back and said that she already got me in her most timid way. I have to repeat what she said to Megan because she was hardly audible,” Rachel continued her story. 

Wowser. I have never been grateful to Rachel. She was there to protect Chloe when I’m not available. Rachel was still about to continue her story when I spotted Chloe coming out from the loo. 

“Amber heads up. Incoming!” I warned Rachel. 

Rachel immediately shut her mouth and took a bite on her hamburger. I watched Chloe while she went to talk to the waitress and heard her ordering Belgian waffles to go. Then she went to our table and sat beside me.

“Hey, sorry took me a long time,” Chloe said apologetically. “What did I miss?” 

Rachel was the one who answered because she knows that I can't tell a lie to save myself. 

“We were just talking about Max's birthday next Saturday.” Rachel lied effortlessly which made me scared and awed at the same time. Wowser, she’s good. “Good thing you already got back. Max’s about to ask you something.” Then she put me in the spot. 

It took me a few seconds to understand what Rachel said. Chloe gave me a questioning look, waiting for me to ask my question. 

“I uh… Are you free on the 21st?” My heart is beating so fast just to ask that question. It’s like I’ve ask her to marry me.

“Of course. And even if I’m not I’ll be there. It's your birthday, man! Thanks for the invite,” It was the most sincere thing that I've heard and it made my heart flutter. 

“Thank you!” I smiled, blushing at the same time. 

Chloe smiled at me then remembered something. “I uh, just a heads up, I don't drink.” Chloe was kindda embarrassed when she said that. 

Both Rachel and I raised our eyebrows at her. An 18 year-old who doesn't drink? 

“Strict parents?” Rachel asked.

“Uhmm something like that.” Chloe shrugged but didn't elaborate. 

“Sure Chloe, we’ll get you something else instead.” I assured her.

Chloe sighed a relief, “Thanks Max. So what would you like to get on your birthday?”

You! All I want is you! 

Rachel was the one who answered. “Don't ask her. You might be shocked.” 

I gave Rachel a look for her to stop but Chloe beats me.

“Why? Is it too expensive?”

“No!!” I immediately answered and Rachel just laughed at my reaction. “Nothing. I want nothing. I uh, I just want you to be there.”

Chloe was confused for a moment but was immediately replaced by her sweet smile and nodded.

“Sure count me in.” Chloe said. “I will be there, I promised." 

I want to fucking squeal in delight right now. 

We continued our conversation but was now fully aware that Rachel is with us so we didn’t have our moment again. Our arms were touching mostly by accident and I really didn’t mind. I am counting every small brushes that we have. 

I rested my hand on the bench we were sharing to make the most of the accidental touches. To my surprise, Chloe did the same and I was battling my inner discipline not to immediately grab her hand. We sat like that for a few more moments until I can’t take it anymore. I am the badass here and I really want her a lot. I have never felt like this ever to someone and especially to a girl. So I swallowed my fear and subtly placed my hand on top of hers, my heart beating a million times over that I fear it will burst out.

Chloe didn’t have any reaction and I was really trying not to look awkward right now. She moved her hand thinking that she might remove it, to my dismay, but she turned her hand over and laces our fingers together. Chloe was slightly blushing while she looked at me. I have to look away from her soft eyes and feel myself blushing right now. This is like the most intense that I have ever been in my life but I am happy with the result.

Rachel, I’m sure must have noticed it, but she didn’t say a word to my relief. I really don’t want to take my hands off her. I feel that it belonged to just hold her closer to me. So we held like this for as long as we can. Even if we need to our other hand to take or grab something, we immediately hold our hands back again.

A perfect day needs to end sometimes and we all decided to go home once Chloe’s dad called her and asking where she was. Chloe offered to drive me back to our dorm but I declined because I don’t want her to get into trouble. We left and just waived our goodbyes to her and hoping that the night will end immediately so we can see each other again.

I got back from our dorm with only one person in my mind – Chloe Elizabeth Price. So a text coming from Chloe made my night complete.

Chloe: I am glad to report, Ms. Caulfield that I was able to go home in one piece. Just a few wrong turns that got me confused and I ended up calling my dad to guide me home.

Max: Oh my dog, Chloe. You’re killing me here. Again, GPS exists!

Chloe: I digress. I will remember how to go back home without any help from a satellite. Arcadia Bay will be my next Summoner’s Rift. Mark thy word.

Max: Good luck Price! You need it! ಠಿ_ಠ

Chloe: (ノಠ ∩ಠ)ノ彡( \o°o)\

….

Chloe: Good morning Maximum cuteness! See you in class later.

It's been a few days since I’ve met Chloe but we’ve been texting and hanging out during and after class. I know we have yet to hang out just between the 2 of us, but just seeing her, knowing that she’s just around makes me feel complete.

If this is how it really feels to fall in love with someone, then I think I wouldn’t mind it a bit. I'm usually grumpy before the morning shower but I was grinning like an idiot when I saw Chloe's message. It gave me a tingling sensation that makes me feel so light and fluffy. 

Today is also my chance to ask Chloe if she wants to hang out with me alone. It’s Friday and normally most of our friends hang out after class to get drunk. For some weird reason most of them are not available today. Rachel and Steph are hanging out with their DnD friends. Victoria and Kate will celebrate Kate’s post birthday and will have dinner in a posh restaurant. Even Warren and Brooke have their own movie date. 

It's a rare chance and I wouldn't want to miss this opportunity. Problem is, I just don't know how to ask her out. Every time I have the opportunity, I can barely get the words out. I am not used to this and it’s making my nerves collapsed in an instance I see her beautiful face.

Chloe waited for me at the bench near my dorm and as soon as I see her beautiful smile, I couldn’t help but to smile back and my brain puddled. We were in the class the whole time and was bantering playfully like we always do. It was all natural but it’s also the reason why I can’t find the words to ask her out. We might lose this instance if I step a bit forward.

Morning comes and goes and I see ourselves hanging out till lunch. Chloe became more anxious when it’s nearing till the end. She become more reserved and quiet in her own way. 

“What’s wrong, Chloe?” I asked while we pack our bags and get ready to next class.

“Uhmmm…nothing.” Chloe just shrugged and didn’t say a word after that.

“No, really, Chloe. What’s wrong?” I didn’t believe her because she never acted like that before.

Chloe sighed then slowly looked at me straight to my eyes. I can see it in her face that she’s internally debating whether to tell me what’s on her mind right now.

“If I tell you, will you promise that you won’t laugh at me?”  
“Of course,” I assured her.

Chloe stopped walking then looked at me with apprehension.

“I uhh… I don’t like this next class that I have.” Chloe slowly revealed.

“Physics? Yeah that sucks. But you seem good on it. What’s wrong? Are they giving you a hard time?” I asked with full of concern. I wouldn’t mind bashing a few teachers heads just for Chloe.

“No, not the subject really.” Chloe immediately denied. “There are some few people there that makes me… uncomfortable.”

“Who are they and are they bullying you?” I asked while my nose flared up with annoyance. I would kill these people instantly. Wowser Max! Since when did you get so violent? 

“No jeez, hold your horses.” Chloe laughed while she put her arms around me and we started walking again. “There are some people that creep me out in that class. Nothing that serious” Chloe said and tried to play it down. 

“So who are they and what have they done to creep you out?” I asked while trying to calm myself. My inner desire to protect Chloe was trying to take over even though she's 4 to 5 inches taller than me. I can't seem to make sense out of it. 

Chloe sighed and tried not to answer me immediately. When I gave her a stern look, she chuckles and used her arms to draw me closer.

“You’re not going to let this go, am I right?”

“No. Good catch, Chloe.” I answered sarcastically. 

“If I tell who they are, will you promise not to go ballistic and confront them?”

“Depends on what they did to you, Chloe. I can’t just promise that.”

Chloe gave me an exasperated look and didn't say any words. She's waiting for me to give my promise. 

I sighed defeated. “Okay fine. Who are they?”

Chloe examined me for a moment and still gauging me.

“Chloe, I am getting older in here. Spill, nerd.” I warned her. 

Chloe still looked skeptical but decided to spill.

“Elliott, for one, he always try to talk to me and even asked if I’m interested on dating him. He even added that he’ll give me a good time with a wink.” She started with a disgust on her voice. “I already turned him down. But he was quite persistent.”

I started to get angry even though I promised Chloe not to. I know this guy. Elliot looks like a boy-next-door type. But despite his innocent façade, he definitely feels privileged. He thinks every woman is into him and does not take no for an answer. I have to kick his balls, one time when he kept on insisting to go out with me. Victoria even got him arrested one time for stalking. I may have to kick his balls again. This time for good. 

“Then there's Megan. She kept on tailing me. Good thing Rachel and I were in Math class or she might insists that we sit together again. One time she kept on putting her hand on my legs when she let me copy her notes.”

The fuck with that girl! How dare she! Oh, I am really getting angry right now. 

“You know you might say I’m a big girl right now and I should know how to deal with them. But it's quite stressful just to see their faces.” Chloe confessed with a deep sigh. I felt her emotions right now and all I wanted was to protect this nerd. 

“Did you already tell Victoria about this?”

“No, please don't tell her about it. I know Victoria. She tends to go overboard when protecting me when we were younger. I don't want her to get into trouble.”

Well she's right. Victoria tends to crush her enemies into a pulp. Good thing she is on our side. I couldn't help to think about my safety if I belong to the other side. 

Then an idea popped in my head. I know it's risky and it might backfire on me but I still think it's brilliant. 

Chloe stopped in front of my classroom and gave me a sad smile. 

“Well this is your stop. Guess I’ll see you again later,” Chloe said while trying to drop me off. 

I shook my head and took her hand. I forced her to walk again. 

“No, I’ll be the one who will drop you off to your class.” Chloe stopped walking and gave me a worried look. 

“Max…no. It's out of your way. And you might go violent once you see them in my class.”

“No, Chloe. I have an idea. I just want you to play along with me. Do you trust me?” I gave her my most confident smile. 

Chloe hesitated but slowly smiled back at me. She nodded. “But please don’t put yourself in trouble. I don't want that to happen.”

That was so sweet of her. I winked at her and smiled. 

“No I won't. Just play along with me. Ok?”

“OK Max. You're the Captain now.” Chloe said while she let me drag her to class. 

When we got to the front door, I checked first who were already inside. I found Elliot and Megan and they both looked at our direction. Bingo! Time for our little show. I just hope that Chloe plays along and I can pull it off. Darn nerves, stop squirming!

I pulled Chloe so that everyone in the room will see that we're together. I called Warren and Brooke, who were also in the room.

"Hey lovebirds!” I called and both of them looked at me. They both smiled and waived back. 

“Take care of my girlfriend for me, you hear?” I announced and poked my finger to Chloe. Warren and Brooke’s eyes both widened but Brooke recovered instantly and squealed. 

“Oh I knew it! You owe me 20 bucks, Graham.” I heard her say to Warren which was still dumbfounded. I checked on Elliott and Megan and they were both watching at us right now. Megan was frowning and Elliot looked upset. Target acquired and Score!

Chloe, on the other hand, was playing along and was giving me her famous smirk. She leaned on me to get nearer and whispered, “So this is your plan, Caulfield?”

I winked at her and smiled playfully. I faced her and put both my arms on her shoulder. I leaned closer and our faces were so close to each other. I did not take my eyes off her and Chloe did the same. I feel that my heart was about to burst

“Yes, dork. Just play along.” I whispered back but then I used my normal voice again but louder this time so everyone can hear.

“Babe, I’ll see after school, okay? Take care!” I said my finale words then gave Chloe a quick peck on her cheeks but closer to her lips. In the eyes of everyone, they knew I kissed her on the lips. 

I felt that Chloe held her breath while I daintily placed my quick kiss. I did the same but still feeling proud of myself that I was successful in my scheme and didn't collapse. Chloe's face was now beet red and had a shock on her face. I hope I didn’t break this beautiful nerd.

“W-wow!,” Chloe softly reacted. “Y-you…you actually missed, punk.”

Now, its my time to blush. “Oh did I?” I tried to playfully retaliate. “I’ll see you after school, Chloe. Then we can continue if I really miss or not.” I placed my hand on her cheek before removing myself from her. I turned around to go to my class but turned my head to check on Chloe’s reaction. She was still standing in front of the door, blushing adorably and grinning like a kid.

“Can’t wait!” Chloe finally said but still grinning. She waited for me to hit the corner before coming in to her classroom. How sweet!

Yes, my beautiful dork. Can’t wait to see you again.

….

“So….?” Victoria simply asked while walking with me to finish our last class for the day.

Yes, last class. Finally. When you’re excited to end the day, the time deliberately take it against you. It dragged slowly and painfully. The only highlights were the few sneaky text messages that Chloe and I shared. But the day took its time like molasses slow. 

Good thing our Photography teacher, Mr. Jefferson, had sent us in pairs to complete an activity outside the classroom. Victoria immediately volunteered as my partner, leaving Kate with Rachel to finish on their own. Kate had willingly gave Victoria because she knew that her girlfriend is itching to trap me and dig about Chloe. 

Victoria didn’t even hide her intention. She immediately started as soon as we were outside the classroom.

“So?” I asked Victoria back, feigning an innocent face. We were now seated at the middle of school grounds and decided to sit in the fountain.

Rachel did the same earlier when I saw her but didn't elaborate. She just simply smiled at me and hugged me but didn't say a word. She left me dumbfounded on my seat afterwards.

“What’s up with you and my childhood BFF?” Victoria said it straightforward. This is what I like about her. And also don’t like about her.

I am pretty sure she’s being nosy but given that she knows Chloe since they were kids, I also know that she’s concern where her friend’s position now in my life. I could deny it and we can end this conversation. But I know Victoria will not believe me and worst case, she might think that I’m misleading her friend. I don’t want to face her wrath.

So I took the bravest thing that I’ve ever done with my life. I know I’ve already talked to Rachel about this but was never really too honest on what I feel about Chloe. All she knows that I really like her.

“Victoria, it may sound ridiculous and absurd because I have only known Chloe for less than a week,” I started looking at my fingers. I know this is a bad habit whenever I feel tensed or awkward but I couldn’t help myself. “But I really like her. Too much in a short span of time honestly. I know she’s your childhood best friend but the first time I saw her… I uh.. I was already drawn towards her.” I felt myself blushed. “It’s embarrassing, really. I don’t know how to describe it.” I gave a nervous chuckle.

Victoria didn’t reply immediately so I painfully removed my gaze from my hands and checked her reaction. Victoria’s face was unreadable but she looks like she was studying me. Then she gave me a half smirk.

“I’ve known you for years, Max. And I have seen you little by little warmed up to us. I’ve also seen your pathetic dates and how you never allowed a second one. This is actually the first I’ve seen you interested with someone and it’s disorienting me.” Victoria laughed and I gave her a confused look. “Rachel’s right. You’re really a softie punk.” Victoria said in between her laughter. I gave her an annoyed scoff. 

“Yeah yeah my covers blown. Happy now, Chase?”

Victoria stopped teasing. She then smiled at me sincerely. “Yes, I am happy for you. And I’m sure Kate will be thrilled.”

“Thank you!” I sighed my relief. “I thought you will go ballistic.”

She raised her eyebrows at me. “And why will I do that?”

“Well… you tend to be overprotective when it comes to Chloe.” I said with a shrug.

Victoria pursed her lips for a moment and I can see that she’s struggling to tell me something. 

“I have my reasons. Stick to her and you will know why.”

“I plan to.”

“Good. Just…take care of her. Spoiler alert, I have been bombarded by Chloe about you.”

A smile reached my ears when I heard that.

“Really?” I asked with full excitement in my voice.

“Yes. Even William, her dad, wants to meet you.”

“Really?” This time my voice was full of shock. Or maybe a little bit scared. “But why? I haven’t even dated her daughter yet, let alone ask her to go out with me.”

Victoria laughed at my distress. “Chloe’s close to her dad. He’s her world. Of course Chlo would have mentioned you to him. I’m sure you’re the first.”

“She knows her daughter likes girls?”

“Of course. No secrets. William even first knew that I am a lesbian before my dad was. When I came out to my dad, he phoned William in front of me and said that they both have sons rather than daughters. We bear the crosses now to continue our family’s last name.”

“Hmm… Max Price?” I daydreamed a bit.

Victoria snorted. “Sounds like a 24-hour convenience store.”

“Fuck you, Chase.”


	4. Chapter 4

I have to admit. I’m a little bit anxious but super excited to see Chloe again after class. My hands are becoming wet and my feet can’t stop moving. This is the result of our little prank right after lunch. After our little stint and possibly outed myself to whole Arcadia Bay, I can’t wait to see the biggest dork in the world. 

And hopefully become MY biggest dork.

I can’t stop reading the last conversation that we had right before Chloe’s last class started.

Chloe: Can’t wait to see you too, Max. 😊

I had to stop myself from replying because I can’t fucking wait! I might say something that will show that I am too excited to see her beautiful face again and she might freak out and run as far away from me. So I suck it up and just reread her message a million times. I just wished that I have the power of time to forward it so I can see her again.

I am already outside of their classroom waiting for the bell to ring. Being dismissed early from class has it’s perks. Victoria’s talent as well as mine (of course) made this possible. We were able to finish our field work early and was given the highest praise by Mr. Jefferson. He let us out early but not until he reminded us that we need to submit our Everyday Heroes entry.

It can wait. But getting to see Chloe again is something that I am willing to work out right now. That is my mission. And I cannot betray my only mission.

After we were dismissed, I went to the washroom real quick to fix whatever I can fix. Victoria helped me with the little make up I have in my disposal. And right before we leave the girls room, she told me to remove my zip hoodie which left me only wearing my white graffiti’d tank top. 

I protested at first because I am not a fan of showing my freckles to everyone. But Victoria made it clear that Chloe really likes my freckles and I should flaunt it. I doubt it, honestly. Who the heck likes freckles? I don’t even like mine most of the times but Victoria won by insisting to trust her on this one. 

So here I am, hoodie less and feeling naked at the same time, waiting for the goddess sent from heaven to end her Computer Programming class. When the bell rang, I immediately composed myself and waited for Chloe to come out.

The first person who went outside was Trevor along with Justin. They immediately spotted me outside the room and happily greeted me.

“Looking rad Mad Max!” Justin commented while giving me a high five and fist bump. 

“And you look as stoned as shit as usual!” I greeted back and rolling my eyes. 

“You know me well my dear stone head,” Justine chuckled while he stood in front of me, blocking the view of the door. I tried to craned my neck to get a better view while preventing myself to be rude and shove Justin out of my sight.

“So what’s your plan for today, birthday punk? Are you going to go with us at the beach to get premeditated drunk before the big day?” Trevor asked while not taking his eyes off his phone, probably texting Dana. 

“Something that you guys are not included,” I answered impatiently still watching the door. Justin choked laughing while Trevor looked amused. I think he finally noticed my eyes hawking at their classroom door. 

Trevor scoffed. “If you are waiting for Chloe, Warren held him up to help him with the programming he’s doing for the school,” Trevor offered.

Oh that little nerd. I’m going to kill Waldo. 

I nodded absently to Trevor and headed my way to their classroom. Justin called up before I can even get away.

“Make time for later tonight at the beach, Max. We have dank OG bud for you later.” Justin called out. I stopped for a moment to acknowledged him before setting off to my mission. 

When I got to the room, I immediately saw Warren hovering over Chloe while Chloe uses his computer. Good thing I know Warren is into Brooke so much that I chose to ignore that he's too close to Chloe. 

Or else there will be blood on the floor and it ain't gonna be mine.

I loudly coughed to get their attention. Both of them looked at my direction. I immediately folded my arms and raised my eyebrow at Warren. Warren immediately took the hint and got away from Chloe really quick, afraid for his life. 

Chloe on the other hand, can barely take her eyes off me. And she's not being subtle about it. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes kept moving between my face and tank top. I hate to admit but I would have to give credits to Victoria on her suggestion. So I took the advantage of the situation. I deliberately moved closer to them slowly. When I got near I used my 2 fingers delicately to close Chloe’s jaw and gave her a smirk. 

“My eyes are here, Chloe,” I teased then gave her a wink. 

Chloe seemed to wake up from her trance and squinted her eyes. A fierce red blush was now visible from her cheeks. She covered her face using both her hands to hide her embarrassment. 

“Oh my God, Max. You are going to kill me someday. I literally held my breath for a long time when I saw you! “ Chloe said while hiding her face. Then she paused and used her right hand now to cover her mouth. 

“Fucking… arghh! I said that out loud!” Chloe confessed while both Warren and I laughed at this beautiful dork.

“I really wish the floor to swallow me now. That will be great!” Chloe uncontrollably blabbered while slumping her head on the table. 

I saved Chloe from further embarrassment and patted her head.

“That’s not gonna happen, dork. The floor is terrified at me.” I assured her. “Come on, let’s get out of prison and leave Waldo behind.”

“Warren!” Warren corrected me. I gave him the middle finger. 

“Sure thing, Wilma. Thanks for holding Chloe back. I was already waiting for almost 20 minutes.” I gave him the stink eye and Warren stepped back away from me with both of his hands in the air.

“Didn’t know you have plans with Chloe,” Warren apologized.

“And aren’t you supposed to have a movie date with Brooke?”

“Yeah, but not in a couple of hours.”

“Why are you waiting for 20 minutes? Weren’t you supposed to be in class?” Chloe seemed to recover now and butted in.

“Enough talk and let's roll!” I commanded dodging her question. Chloe stood up, took her bag and saluted. 

“Aye aye, Captain. Lead the way to our bounty.” It was so cute and I couldn’t help bursting with laughter. She did the same. Warren watched us while shaking his head. 

“And here I thought I was the only nerd in this school,” Warren said mostly to himself but we both heard it. I threatened him immediately. 

“Shut up or you'll definitely walk the plank.” 

…

“So where are we going, Max Long Silver?” Chloe asked as soon as we got inside her truck. 

“Captain,” I immediately corrected her but burst out laughing. “First mate Price should know that, right?”

“Of course, Cap’n. So where are we off to the high seas today?”

“Just leave the landlubbers here and off we sail today. I will lead the way!” I jokingly demanded. Chloe shook her head laughing and started the engine.

“Why did you wait for me for 20 minutes? Our classes normally ends at the same time, right?” Chloe asked while driving to our destination. I was giving her the directions since this nerd only knows the way from her house to school.

“We got out early because Victoria and I were able to finish our class work early,” I answered. 

“Cool… what's that about?” Chloe asked with genuine curiosity. I got caught surprised because this is the first time someone asked me about my pictures. No one cared before. Not even my parents. 

“Highlighting Blackwell Prison. We took the picture of Jeremiah Blackwell. Including the school building as a background. Mr. Jefferson gave us full remarks after we presented it.” I tried my best not to boast about it. After all, it’s a collaboration with Victoria.

“That’s rad, Max!” Chloe said beaming. “Do you still have it?” 

I shook my head. “No, we gave it to Mr. Jefferson.”

“Aww shoot. Well… I could still see your portfolio, right? “

I hesitated for a moment since I technically have not shown it to anyone other than those I need to. And this is the second time she asked it. Chloe must have sensed my hesitation so she looked at me with the same curiosity in her eyes. 

I nodded to her. “Sure, but please eyes on the road. I don't want us to get killed even before seeing my portfolio.”

Chloe smiled at me in her cutest way before getting her eyes again on the road. I practically melted. 

Who the hell can resist that? 

“I'll look forward to it, Caulfield.” Chloe winked and went back to concentrating on the road. 

What have I gotten myself into? 

…

“So what game turned into movie that you like?” 

Chloe goofily smiled and answered immediately. “The original Lara Croft, Cradle of Life.”

I sarcastically eyed her suspiciously. “ You just like Angelina Jolie.” 

“Guilty as charged,” Chloe smiled sheepishly. 

“She's not even British!”

“But she's Angelina Jolie!”

“You're impossible.”

“Nope… just a simple dork who likes Angelina. How about you? What's your favorite game turned into movie?”

“Final Fantasy The Spirit Within,” I answered confidently. 

“What the…that's not even related to the game!”

“Well to be fair, all FF game stories are not related. Why did you expect that in this movie?”

“Because it's Final Fantasy! I was sort of expecting a FF7 movie type. I didn't even finish it. I got sleepy right after starting it.”

“How could you?! It's one of the best Sci-Fi movie!”

Chloe snorted. “Says who?”

“Says me! We should watch it together before telling me it's not even good. Even better, we can watch it in Victoria's tasty plasma.”

“Why do I feel that this is a scheme by Square Enix for me to ACTUALLY watch this movie?”

“Beats me.”

…

“Do you secretly collect something?” Chloe randomly asked me. 

“If I tell you, I have to kill you.”

“Lamefield. I’m insured you know.”

“But you're still dead.”

“Dad was into Criminal Law before he got married to my mom. You won't even stand a chance.”

“Then it's jail time for me.”

“You’d rather be in jail than answer my question?”

“I’ve exposed myself enough to people for them to think I’m a softie punk. I don't want to add you on those numbers.”

“Too late, Mad Max. You're already a softie for me.”

“And you're an asshole”

“I am. But I can be your asshole.” Chloe answered with a wink. 

My heart stopped beating when Chloe said that. I hate to admit, but her statement made me smile. Chloe knew it and she gently held my hand. That soft touch made me all cuddly and soft. Will it be too bad if I pounce on her right now while she’s driving at 50 mph? 

Damn you, Chloe! And yes, no backsies. YOU’RE now my asshole.

…

We got to the only Arcadia Bay’s famous lighthouse. Well, honestly, the only lighthouse in this awful place. We got into a little hike to get there. It normally can only take a few minutes but we made a slow progress because Chloe acted like a kid when we got off from her truck. The dork was clearly excited to navigate through the forest and stated that it's the first time she ever hiked. I made sure that she did not get lost whenever she runs off to see a wild deer or a squirrel. 

When we got to the cliff, Chloe's excitement grew more. She carelessly leaned to the edge to look below and I have to hold on to her shirt to make sure she does not fall over the ledge. 

“Max, relax. I know what I'm doing,” Chloe sheepishly said while I held on to her shirt not letting go for her dear life.

I rolled my eyes at her. “I know…just..” I answered impatiently. “Just be careful. The last thing that I want is you to fall and you to haunt this only sanctuary place I got left.”

“Sanctuary?” Chloe looked back at me curiously. She safely stepped back while I still held her shirt.

“Yes, my sanctuary. I go here whenever I feel lonely.” I said and still reluctant to remove my hand which was holding her shirt but I finally let it go.

Chloe’s eyes softened. “Are you lonely now?”

I shook my head. “No. I think it’s quite the opposite now,” I answered while slowly finding myself being trapped in Chloe’s eyes. 

Chloe’s smile reached her eyes while she slowly brush my cheek. “That’s really good. Because I am also quite happy right now. I hope this will change your feelings in this place.”

Chloe, while smiling, looked like an angel sent by heaven. The soft glow of the sun while in the golden hour, made her skin glow literally. It’s the best thing my eyes could see. And I know, I want to capture that forever. I immediately took my polaroid camera inside my bag while Chloe standing on the edge looking over the sea. She did not mind what I was doing. Chloe only looked at me curiously when she heard my camera going off to take her picture.

“Did you just take my picture, Caulfield?”

“Yes, Price,” I answered while waiting for my picture to develop. I looked at it and couldn't help but smile. “And I think I got myself an entry to Everyday Heroes contest.” I said proudly. 

“Let me see!” Chloe excitedly peeked on my shoulders to look at the picture. Chloe was standing dangerously from the ledge but it captured how happy she was while enjoying the view. The golden hour rays were gleaming through her, casting this beautiful glow like she’s an angel. I can feel Chloe’s jaw dropped while admiring the photo that I took. 

“Wow Mad Max! You have mad skills,” Chloe sincerely smiled. “I can’t wait to see your portfolio.”

“You’re really serious about that?” I asked curiously.

“Yes,” Chloe answered immediately but with a hint of being offended. “I like looking at photos. Especially the more artistic ones. Victoria always shows her photographs to me. Although I have to admit, I don’t understand a thing about photography.”

“Victoria’s on another level, Chloe. I am never even close to her skills.” I know that. I’ve seen Victoria’s talent and I am always amazed on how good she really is. I can never be as good as Queen Victoria.

“I have to disagree. Victoria agrees on me as well,” Chloe folded her arms and cocks her eyebrows at me. “When I asked her about you, the first thing that she said was you’re the only person in Blackwell that she considered as her rival in photography.”

I stood there astounded. Unable to say anything. I didn’t know if I should be shocked that Victoria think of me as her rival or the fact that Chloe asked Victoria about me. Both of it made my heart skipped. But Chloe being curious at me makes it sweeter.

So I chose the latter.

“Why did you ask Victoria about me?”

Chloe took her hella moment to realized what she just said and used both her hands to cover her mouth. I laughed at her when I saw her red face from embarrassment. She’s so cute.

“I seriously want to jump off the cliff right now,” Chloe covered her face and sat on the bench. 

“You can’t.” I said chuckling and sat beside her. “How will the whole world know who’s the person behind this photo once I win the Everyday Heroes contest?”

“The more reason I need to jump,” Chloe groaned. 

“Not until you answer my question,” I boldly teased her. Again, I didn’t know where this confidence was coming from.

Chloe sighed but seemed to resigned to her own fate. She straightened up but unable to look straight to me. She just kept her eyes on the dirt.

“I uh… I asked Victoria a-about you because I really really like you. And I would like to get to know you more.” Chloe admitted while rubbing her hands on her jeans.

I can’t help but smile. I think Chloe’s right about the lighthouse. It will no longer be my only sanctuary whenever I’m lonely. What she said will forever be etched in my memory.

It took me a while to realized that I didn’t answer Chloe. She must have felt my silence as rejection and she nervously peeked at her side to see my reaction. Instead of answering her back, I cupped her face and kissed Chloe on her lips. She seemed surprised at first but Chloe smiled and kissed back. 

Dog, those lips. Insert dreamy emoji. Chloe got the softest lips I’ve ever kissed. I can go on like this for as long as I want.

“Does that means yes?” Chloe adorably asked.

“No dumbass. I just like bumping my lips on you.” Chloe laughed.

“You can bump your lips on me anytime you want. No one’s complaining.”

I rolled my eyes at her. I was about to retort when I heard the familiar beeped from her wristwatch. Chloe frowned at it and switched it off.

She sighed and looked at me. “You know, before you decide to get to know me better, I think it’s fair that you should know this first.”

Chloe took her bag and showed me what’s inside.

Well…I’ll be damned.


End file.
